Breaking Through
by VampireGRose
Summary: Kyou has come to terms with his feelings for Tohru, but he is unable to express them to the one he loves. When Shigure and Yuki set Kyou and Tohru up on a date will he finally be able to tell her all that he feels? One-Shot


**Breaking Through:** A Kyou & Tohru One-Shot

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild bad language

**Pairings **- Kyou and Tohru

**Note** - Don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

"Just tell her how you feel already!" Yuki snapped.

"Will you just quit bugging me and leave me the hell alone already you damn rat!" Kyou snapped right back in response.

Yuki sighed, letting out the anger and frustration of knowing how much Tohru really meant to Kyou. She was the first one to show him companionship and kindness. She was the first to open his heart up to the world as he sees it now.

Kyou didn't speak through Yuki's distant thoughts, all he did was snort and cross his arms. It was total irrelevancy to him that he should show so much concern and passion towards a person he can't even hug, let alone if he wanted to.

"Hey Kyou, Yuki!" a voice called from the Sohma house nearby. Kyou and Yuki jolted their attention over to Shigure who was standing at the front porch waving to them. "It's time for dinner, Tohru made an excellent meal!"

Kyou and Yuki took a moment to glare into each others eyes with intensity and intimidation. It was as if their eye contact was fighting over dominance. Yuki eventually took the lead toward the house, a few feet behind Kyou reluctantly followed.

They both sat down on either side of the table, Yuki next to Tohru, and Kyou next to Shigure. Kyou sneered as Yuki got up a conversation with Tohru, making both of them smile peacefully, Shigure over heard and did the same.

Kyou only played with his food throughout most of the dinner, it somewhat attracted bugs from outside to fly in and rest on their tender banquet. Kyou did well to swipe them with his hand though still didn't take any thought of eating.

"Kyou-kun?" Kyou looked up to meet Tohru's gaze. "Is the fish okay? Because if its not then I could whip up another one for you."

Kyou shook his head "No, it's fine."

After time ticked away Shigure and Yuki were finally finished with their meal.

"Thank you very much Miss. Honda that was delicious." Yuki said softly and grinned as Tohru blushed.

Shigure stretched his arms out and yawned. "I think its time we get to bed, I'm sleepy."

Tohru took one last bite of rice and nodded, she looked back over to Kyou who kept his head down staring at his food.

"Kyou-kun, you sure your alright? You haven't touched your food at all."

Kyou got up to his feet, "I'm fine." he turned away and began to walk.

"Wait Kyou, where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"I just need some sleep like you guys, see you in the morning." Kyou closed the door behind him, his footsteps faded.

In his room on his bed Kyou looked up at the ceiling with mixed thoughts. Did he really like, like Tohru, or was it one of those stupid hormonal incidents. To him the answer was unclear and blank; he bit his lip then turned to his right side. The open window sprung a cool breeze that chilled his body; he sensed the unfamiliar noise of water hitting the ground. It was raining; it made Kyou feel calm and secluded as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Kyou awoke the next morning to realize himself under the warm covers of the bed. He blinked puzzled at the result; he didn't fall asleep with them over his body. Someone must have snuck in and placed them on top of him during the rainy cold night. "Who could it have been?"

Kyou hopped up onto his wobbly mid-morning feet in thought. This was a matter of trial and error. He eventually found himself walking down the hallway think of potential solutions. "Was it Yuki?" Kyou shook his head in disgust "No way, not that damn rat!"

"Could it be Shigure? He might be perverted but only with women like...Tohru?" Kyou stopped at the foot of the staircase, his mind was blank. Most likely it was Tohru; obviously the sheets couldn't have flown themselves over his skin like that, could they?

Kyou dragged himself to the dining room to meet Yuki and Tohru standing in the room adjacent from him, aka the kitchen.

"Good morning Kyou-kun!" Tohru greeted with enthusiasm.

Yuki kept his gaze on Tohru cooking some rice to make rice balls. He took one small mound and began rolling it around in his palms, as if it was a snowball.

Kyou flattened himself on the ground in the dining room, and stretched himself out like that of a common house cat. He yawned taking in his newly day energy, then sat up and rested his chin on his hand.

After the arrival of Shigure and a good fitting breakfast Yuki stood up. "I have to go to the library to study for mid terms, they are nearly here anyway."

"And I have to go to a meeting, no use being late now!" Shigure chuckled. "So what are you two planning on doing today?"

Kyou and Tohru sat there with nothing in mind, just total silence.

"I know, hey Kyou why not show Tohru that meadow we have just past in the back woods, you two can have a date!" Shigure pointed out.

Tohru had a dumbstruck look and her face flushed. "No that's alright really I'm fine, don't worry about me..."

Yuki stepped in and leaned close to Tohru making her red as a cherry. "That's right you should go on a date." His voice and stunning smile almost seemed to manipulate Tohru, and she slightly nodded.

Kyou pouted like a spoiled child and simply said, "Fine, whatever, but you better keep up." Before either of them realized it, both Tohru and Kyou noticed that they were all alone and soon were walking into the dense forest.

It was a long up and down and all around walk; it felt like it was an everlasting trip to Tohru. However, the only thing she really noticed, the only thing that kept her going, was Kyou.

"It's just up ahead." his voice called from in front, he felt Tohru nod her head.

As the dark forest was soon coming to a close, it redeemed itself with a flash of color and light into Tohru's feminine eyes. She squinted, allowing her eyelashes to brush away some of the brightness.

A sudden jolt of beauty unlike anything else caught her attention towards the meadow that lay in front of her gaze. The long streaks of lush green grass waved in the wind. The very few trees bloomed cherry blossoms around their branches.

To Tohru it was like she died and gone to heaven, her heart pounding with such excitement and thrill. As she came back into reality she noticed that Kyou was still in the shadows of the trees behind her, his crimson brown eyes not giving a hint of light out from them. Was he just shy, or was he really not that content about coming here?

"C'mon Kyou-kun it's so beautiful and lively you just have to come out!" Tohru encouraged.

Kyou stood his ground and shook his head, his red locks swayed as they hit his forehead. "I ant going, I'd rather we go back then have to waste ourselves with this crap." He grabbed Tohru's wrist with his hand and gave an intimidating tug.

Tohru back fired with a 'No' of her own, "I'm not going back, it's just too beautiful. Kyou-kun you probably just aren't going to give it a chance, I want to see you in the sunlight."

Kyou clenched his teeth, a voice in the back of his head screamed _"Self control!"_ He then sighed and released his grip on the girl. "Fine, I'll do it for you."

Tohru smiled with joy and took a few steps back, allowing Kyou some room for his grand entry.

Kyou took a deep breath and made a step forward, then another and another. It was until his left foot was only about a quarter of an inch away from the sunlit ground. Then suddenly he was fully in the light.

Tohru's eyes widened. Kyou was astonishing in the sun, his dark tan skin shown proudly as if it was that of a magnificent chestnut stallion. His orange locks levitated in the cold breeze. His crimson brown eyes where like rubies as they shined marvelously in the light. Tohru now has definitely died and gone to heaven. Along with that, she found an angel.

Not realizing much of her reaction, Kyou lay down in the tall grass and examined the white clouds flouting by. He eventually looked over to a still standing Tohru and cocked an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

Tohru blinked and frantically shook her head, "It's nothing, nothing at all I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"You really are stiff," He informed. "Just take a break and lay down or something." Kyou closed his eyes, deleting some of the bright light from them.

During this time Tohru lay down beside him and gazed up at the white and blue sky for a bit, before sitting upright. She turned towards Kyou. His eyes still shut, and his chest still rising every now and then under his black t-shirt.

The silent moments ticked by and Tohru began to get the feeling that Kyou was fast asleep. It wasn't until she gave up hope he would be awake that his eyes opened as she began to talk to both herself and him.

"Kyou, I want you to know that, I love it when we eat meals together, and when we laugh together, and when we talk together." Tohru continued without the slightest thought of Kyou having been wide awake. "When I first came here, to live with you, Yuki, and Shigure, I always had the thought that you loathed me. At some points I thought that you would never accept me. I know now that it was because you never had anyone who truly loved you, I know now that it was because you were afraid..."

Kyou hesitated wanting to reply, but instead kept his mouth closed the whole time.

"Ever since that night that I saw your true form, I was scared of you, but, but even then I still wanted to be with you." Tohru broke down in tears as she ended her conversation. She suddenly felt a warm hand reach out and caress her shoulder, she looked up. Her eyes met Kyou's, her heart skipped a beat then sped up once more with adrenaline.

"K...Kyou-kun--?"

"Shhh…" He pressed his finger against her lips. "I-I never meant for you to be scared, I guess I was always the scary one." Before an answer came to Tohru's mind, Kyou's lips locked with hers.

It was, it was their first kiss. Tohru's heart felt like it grew in her chest, as if it was about to burst through right then and there. Her mind swirled around in her head, her body became limp. She couldn't grasp anything at first but was soon aroused with romance. Her arms reached up to meet his neck and they coiled themselves around that part of him. Her lips parted slightly allowing any entry.

This all came to a conclusion as Tohru noticed a feeling, it was a feeling of something that couldn't be put into words, it was like something out of the ordinary...Kyou didn't transform. His human body kept its dominance and glow as it embraced her own profile. They were in love, a love that could never be broken, a love that would last until the day they died. Tohru knew now who she was with, she knew now that her soul mate was the person who she thought loathed her a long time ago. She knew now that she loved Kyou Sohma.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that Kyou was enough in character to satisfy you. If he wasnt well then, sorry...Tehe I loved writing this story and I accually wrote it a long time ago and just copy, pasted, and revised it onto here. So if you guys dont mind can you please **review!**_


End file.
